


Painters

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Slow Burn, painters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Multi chapter AU for Rick and Morty. Slow burn some angst look forward to some smut.





	1. Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of just a small intro teaser. More tags will probably be added along with a different rating later. I will be uploading as I finish each chapter so stay tuned =]

As he looked off to the distance he could see the soft lightning travel through the dark purple-grey clouds. Morty sat there with all the crates on the boat taking him to his new home. He could see the private island coming into view it looked beautiful at least from what he could tell. He watched as the island got bigger, he could see more details if it wasn’t so dark.

Morty hugged himself he couldn’t believe his parents would actually do this to him.

_“Look, Morty we only ever wanted one child, you understand Summer just has more going for her. Quite frankly we don’t want to be supporting you forever. You don’t want to put more strain on your dad’s and I’s marriage, do you?”. She paused “I’ve made arrangements for you stay with my dad’s friend, uncle Rick.”_

Morty started tearing up as he remembered his mom’s words, how much they hurt him. He didn’t know anything about this person other than he was apparently wealthy for having his own private island and he was really close to his grandpa, who he had also never met before.

The rain began to fall he looked up to the sky thankful his tears were going to be masked by the water droplets hitting him in the face. When he finally looked back he saw a man standing on the dock, they pulled up Morty got off the boat.

 

He looked so small, withdrawn into himself. Rick had to unload the boat of his monthly supply drop of the stuff he couldn’t get on the island.

“Hey Morty, you can go on inside I’ll be there in a bit the doors unlocked and there should be some towels by the front door.”

Morty startled out of his own self-destructive thoughts nodding before he paused he opened his mouth about to ask where he was supposed to go exactly.

“Just follow the path.” Rick smiled down at him pointing at the well-used gravel trail that lay before him.

 

The boy went on his way led from the dock into a canopy of trees which seemed to keep most of the rain from coming through. The clouds made it a fairly dark evening, he turned the corner coming out of the trees behind a rather large shed turned small guest house, from what he could see through the windows.

Morty kept walking the path was grassier now as he approached the house it had two stories not much bigger than the average large city house. He had pictured something more lavish to come from someone who had money but it was a pleasant surprise. Walking up the steps onto the porch he hadn’t really noticed that he was getting rained on while he took in his new surroundings.

Rick had told him to just go in, even though he was going to be living there now it seemed wrong to just walk into this house, he didn’t know what to expect to be inside. He opened the screen door. Did he live alone? Would he just walk in to find someone else there to become a burden to, another marriage to ruin? Morty took a deep breath pushing the main door open.

The inside of the house was warm there were paintings everywhere hung on the walls propped against the wall or even just the walls themselves. Morty dropped his bag by the door almost forgetting to take his shoes off, he rubbed the water dripping from his hair into his eyes. ‘ _Towels by the front door._ ’. Sure, enough there was an old wooden chair with big fluffy towels on it he picked one up wiping his face, he dried his hair walking into the living room one of the walls were oil streaked daisies covered the entire wall. Morty smiled touching it they looked so real.

 

His soft voice filled the room. “I didn’t know your favorite flower but, who doesn’t like daisies.” Rick was standing in the doorway drying himself off he had Morty’s suitcase with him.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying these short chapters!

Violently Morty jumped pulling his hand away from the wall. Rick felt bad he didn’t mean to scare him though he knew it most likely wasn’t because of his actions.

“Sorry… I probably should have announced myself.” A soft reassuring smile formed across his face. “Your room is just up the stairs, down the hall to the right and uh oh the-the bathroom is just off the kitchen by the back entrance. A little weird I know but.” He trailed off watching the boy nod slowly, unsure if he was really taking it all in.

Stepping around his many canvases he walked up to Morty. He raised his hand about to pat the boy on the shoulder but pulled it back at the last second. “Down the hall and to the left if you need me kiddo.”

Alone again he let out a sigh remembering to breathe. Rick seemed nice so far. ‘Why am I like this?’ He looked back at the wall, the flowers there seemed to bring him some comfort. Morty collecting himself again, grabbing his things before heading to his room. Hesitantly reaching for the knob he opens the door to find it was possibly the only room without colour. The walls were all a drab off-white though it still smelled like fresh paint. As if hidden underneath there was once a gallery of other works that Morty would never see. The bed was a plain single, the bedding reminded him of something you would see in a cabin or maybe your grandmother’s house it had mute blues and there were pink little flowers on everything.

He hung the damp towel off the end of the metal bed frame. Taking in other details of the room he could see the lightning outside wondering what kind of view he would have in the morning. There was a dresser where he sat his bags beside thinking he would deal with that in the morning too. Flopping onto the bed he looked at the source of light being a lamp he hadn’t noticed yet, beside it was a box of fancy pencils sitting on top of a black hardcover sketchbook. He lifted it onto the bed flipping through all the empty pages, a note falling onto his lap. Carefully he turned it in his hand, the envelope was from what he had assumed now to be something quite usual for Rick, beautifully decorated watercolor paper painted and folded into the shape of an envelope with hand-drawn butterflies, vines and leaves with his name scrawled across it.

Biting the inside of his cheek he seemed disappointed it had his name on it. In his mind it being there sort of ruined the rest of the artwork. Morty opened it very carefully not to damage it. Pulling out a piece of paper he read.

_Morty,_

_I wanted to give you this book because I believe art is the true way to express your feelings._

_I can only guess your circumstances at home weren’t great and that’s why you’re here_

_now, but I want you to know I won’t ask about that unless you want to bring it up._

_I just hope one day you’ll be happy here, maybe one day you’ll think of this as home._

_~Rick_

Morty tried to re-read the blurry words through his tears, instead, he just collapsed on the bed clutching it to his chest.

He wasn’t sure about when he fell asleep but when he woke up he was still holding the letter. Morty felt a little tug at his heart and in his throat, pushing it down he slid the letter in the drawer on the side table, leaving the envelope propped up on the base of the lamp.

He got out of bed walking over to the window. His jaw dropped as he looked over a beautiful orchard he could see where it looked to end, when he looked closer to the house he saw a lush garden everything looked so fresh from the rain yesterday. Morty quickly rummaged through his bag finding a change of clothes, he was excited to explore the island now that it was bright and sunny.

He made it to the door before remembering the letter, he went back to the end table grabbing the book and pencils. He made it halfway down the stairs before his nose distracted him he could smell something somewhat sweet, like pancakes and then there was bacon. Slowing his pace, he walked to the daisy wall touching it again he peeked around the corner to find Rick humming flipping pancakes he wore an old apron which had paint stained all over it his hair was tied up with a paintbrush in a messy sort of bun, and along his wrists were several cord and beaded bracelets.

Morty went into the kitchen pulling up a chair at the table.

“Help yourself, Morty, it’s just you an’ me so dig in… and I see you found the sketchbook.” His smile was bright though Morty could tell he wasn’t used to having company or how much others ate, as he stared at the huge stack of pancakes in front of him.

“Thanks.” He managed to choke out before reaching for the stack.

“After breakfast, you going to look around?” Rick asked as he poured syrup over Morty’s plate, then his own.

“Yeah, Umm it looks really nice out there.”

“Well, it is. I’ll be around the garden if you need me probably most of the day.”

They finished eating in relative silence. Rick laughed silently to himself at the blissful look on Morty’s face while he ate. He managed to call out to him that if he found a favorite flower to let him know as he ran out the back door.


End file.
